First Love
by Kewi11
Summary: Clary's relationship with Jace in high school summary & now. human
1. Chapter 1

Where to start... this is a one-shot and i'm kinda scared to put it out here, but my best friend (PonandZi) said i should, so here it is... No i do not own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.

I was in Jace's class since 9th grade. We never talked and we hung out in different groups. When 11th grade came along, something happened that was one of the best things in my life. Jace had to know everything. Who would have guessed a girl's period could bring us together?

My best friend Isabelle and I were talking in code about our period. We had signals and key words to hide what we were talking about, but that didn't stop Jace from figuring it out. He questioned everything. Soon, he knew all there was to know about tampons, cramps, and pads. He claims he's scarred. I was willing to tell him… what did I care? I should've cared more because after that, we became really good friends. I was crushing on his best friend, Alec. Though Alec was a jerk to me and all other girls, I couldn't help but like him. He liked me for a short amount of time and during that time I was happy. Life was great. When he stopped liking me, I couldn't let go. He was the first boy to make me cry. I even remember why… He called me one day and told me he had his first kiss with Mia. Thirteen times. I was completely crushed. I knew I had to get over him, but summer came and I soon forgot about him. When school came back, my feelings for him started coming up. I didn't 'like' him, I just wanted the past. While I was trying to get over Alec, Jace was there helping me. Eventually, my feelings for Alec weren't there.

Soon, I started realizing the feelings I had for Jace. I always loved talking to him, and he always made me laugh. During 12th grade, my feelings grew and I liked him more than I've ever liked anyone. We talked every day and the day he told me he liked me was the happiest day of my life. I thought I could never be happier. He changed that. Our school had a carnival and he kissed me. I kept thinking about it over and over. He hadn't asked me out yet. I didn't want to go on like that, but the day after the carnival was over, he was my boyfriend. Ever since then he's made me happier every day. I couldn't imagine not talking to him for one day or skipping school and not seeing him.

Our class soon had a field trip. It was supposed to be the best field trip you could have; it was. He stayed with me instead of his friends. We went to a theme park, but it rained the whole time. All the rides were closed and it wasn't the trip anyone expected. For most, it was worse. For me, it was better. I loved him. He took all my emotions and put them on steroids.

He told me he loved me and he would never break my heart. He told me he wouldn't leave me and he would always be there. We were going to different colleges, but they were close. We could see each other on the weekends and talk every day after school. We talked about it and he promised he would stay with me and we would try to make it work. I believed him. I needed him.

Graduation came soon and I was sad. I didn't want to leave school because of him. He was why I got up every day to go through the long hours of school. Graduation was easier than I thought. After graduation? Not so much. We got into a fight. Through our relationship, I had a few issues in trusting him and his girl-friends. Maybe I was overreacting, but when I see them all over him and telling him 'I love you,' I don't like it. Our fight this time was about trust. We had a secret and He told Aline. Aline is the witch of the school. She's all over guys that aren't hers and when the guy _is _hers, she makes him jealous anyway she can, so they always leave her. No one likes her and the ones that do, are just like her, as usual.

Jace was friends with her before, which I was completely okay with. Aline and I have a past. We were best friends since 9th grade. It wasn't until 11th grade that I realized that she couldn't be a best friend. I couldn't trust her. She told people secrets and betrayed me. She needed things her way and they had to be the best. She would make fun of me to make herself look better in front of the guy she liked. She would tell me to tell her other friends not to wear something because it made them look better than her. She's very insecure and needs guys at her feet. At the end of 11th grade, I had to end it.

When Jace and I were fighting, I thought that was it. He hurt me enough and that's it. I couldn't handle it anymore. We were going to bed and we were going to handle the situation the next day. When I woke up, I got a text that said:  
"I'm sorry. I want you to trust me again. I want you to feel like an army is protecting you again. I'll do anything to get your trust back."  
About a minute after that, I got another text that said:  
"I think we need to break up. You deserve better. I can't keep hurting you. There are guys out there that will treat you better."

The second I got those texts I couldn't breathe. I immediately texted Isabelle and told her what happened and asked if she could come over. Of course, she came running to my rescue. I cried and she was there. I was talking to Jace that day too and I never knew how much I needed him and needed to talk to him until then. I convinced him that pulling an Edward Cullen was junk and I'm not going to take that. Things got better for a while, until I got in trouble.

My parents grounded me and said that Jace was a terrible influence. They took my phone and my computer and wouldn't let me see him. I was completely crushed. One minute Jace and I were talking and happy and everything was perfect and the next, my world was crushed. Two days later, I got my phone back and my computer, but I still wasn't allowed to see him. I told him this and everything flipped in my face.

I wanted to keep everything how it was before, but that wouldn't be fair. Keep Jace hooked on me and devoted to me without being able to see me? It felt selfish and wrong. I told him what I wanted but that he had to make the decision. I was hoping he would tell me I'm worth waiting for and that he could do it. What I got was not what I wanted. He wanted us to get over each other but not completely, and see other people. We would still talk and be friends and later, when I wasn't grounded and everything was normal, we could get back together.

I couldn't find logic in that. If we were to end it and I _were _to get over him, why would I bring myself back into this just to be crushed again? I still loved him and wanted him, but I couldn't just sit there and watch him go around with other girls. I loved him too much to do that. It was either all or nothing, and he chose nothing. We broke up and didn't talk. I thought my world was over. He left me when I needed him the most. It was like he didn't love me, he just loved what I could give him. He left because he couldn't have me physically. It hurt. He wanted other girls, and not me. He said he wanted me and that he still loves me more than the world, but if he did, he wouldn't leave me. By wanting and taking those other girls, he's telling me that I can be replaced and I'm no different than any other girl. I felt so stupid for believing everything he told me. I was stupid. I regretted our relationship, but after I thought about it, I don't regret anything. He made me realize that this is just one relationship. He will be in my heart forever and I'll always love him, but we finished our story and it was time for me to write a new one.

By the time college came, I had met a new guy that I loved. His name was Simon and I thought he was amazing. I wanted to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. He was the one. It took until I saw Jace again to realize that I left the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with in high school, 4 years ago.

please please PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think...


	2. Author's note

Sorry about the author's note but...

Please tell me if I should add another chapter… I was thinking of adding one last chapter to clear everything that happens after but I decided to make it a one-shot. I could go on if you like… please review and tell me yes or no… thank you =)

Kewi11


	3. Chapter 2

I'm not the owner of this story... duh. Hope you enjoy this.. Tell me your thoughts at the end :)

~PRESENT TIME.

Two weeks ago, I went to dinner with Simon. We had just recently graduated college and ready to start our lives on our own. I was ready to settle my life down with Simon. He was the perfect guy… every parent wants their daughter to marry a guy like him. I was a little shocked when he asked me to marry him at dinner that night. I of course said yes without thinking. That night though, my stomach had an uneasy feeling. I couldn't describe what it was. Regret, maybe? That didn't make sense though because how could I ever regret marrying the man of every girl's dreams? I disregarded the feeling as soon as I could.

My parents, especially my mother, were ecstatic. They loved Simon and could already picture him taking care of our future kids. Simon had to go on a business trip. Even though we were right out of college, he had a summer job that has soon become a full time career. I decided to go home while he was gone and meet some high school friends that I've kept in touch with through college. I mostly just wanted to hang out with Isabelle and Maia. The three of us went to the beach the day I got home. Both were excited and happy for me that I found the guy for me. I was so happy that I had forgotten about that feeling in my stomach, but not soon after, it returned. This time, I know why.

Jace. At first I didn't recognize him. We were getting ice cream, talking, and laughing when he walked in. He was still best friends with Alec. They walked in together and didn't notice me. Jace wouldn't have if Maia didn't scream Alec's name and run over to hug him. Jace looked better than he did in high school. Once he noticed me, my emotions were mixed more than they ever were.

"Clary. I haven't seen you since high school. How are you?"

"… fine. I mean great." I said still shocked that he was standing there right in front of me.

"Clary's getting maaaaried!" Maia shouted.

"To Simon. He's smarter and more sophisticated than you will ever be." Isabelle chimed in. It was obvious she still remembers what he put me through at the end of our relationship a little over four years ago.

Jace was still shocked from Mia's information. "Wow, Congrats."

"Thanks," I said kind of quiet. I couldn't look Jace in the eyes. I could tell he didn't take his eyes off me since he saw me. "I'm gunna… go," I said as I got up and walked out.

"Wait! Clary! Stop!" Jace called behind me. I stopped. All my old feelings were coming back up and that was a lot to handle, but maybe it doesn't mean anything…

I stayed quiet while mostly Maia and Alec talked. Eventually we left, but before we did, Jace told me that he wanted to talk to me alone. My heart stopped. A million questions were flooding through my brain. What does he want? Why now? Why alone? What's going to happen and how am I going to feel about him and Simon after? "I donno…"

"Please Clary. I need to talk to you alone. Please. You can choose when and where." He pleaded.

If I just keep reminding myself about Simon and how he's the one I love and Jace was just a high school crush then I should be able to control myself. "Okay. We'll meet right here tomorrow at 7."

"That's fine… thanks Clary," he said as I walked out to meet Izz and Maia.

"What was that?" Izz asked when we got in the car.

"He wants to talk alone. I'm going to meet him tomorrow here at seven."

"Clary…" Isabelle said in her warning tone.

"Look. I'll be fine; I can control myself.

"Please don't be wrong. Simon sounds amazing and from what Izz tells me, he is." That was the first thing Maia said since we got in the car. I stared out the window the rest of the ride. _I hope I can control myself…_

The next day I went to meet Jace. I had no idea what I was getting into.

"So why did you want to speak to me?"

"Clary, I've had many girls I thought I loved. I was close to asking two to marry me. Instead, I broke up with them. I couldn't figure out why I did. Seeing you yesterday made everything clear in an instant. When Maia told me you were getting married, I like someone stabbed my back."

I was speechless. _God please don't tell me he's saying this. Please let this be my imagination._

"I know back in high school, I was a jerk. I knew I loved you more than I would ever love anyone else, but I was in high school. I was stupid and the only thing on my mind was girls and I was scared to commit myself. I wanted to believe that I needed other girls. I don't. I need you."

"Jace… I…"

"Sorry. I was stupid to ask you to meet me here. You're getting married and I shouldn't do this to you. I'm sorry." He got up and walked out.

What am I doing with my life? Yes Simon is perfect and the ideal guy, but Jace gives me a rush I can't explain. Every day with him is new and unpredictable. With Simon, things are always the same. With Simon, everything's safe. What am I doing?

I got up and ran after Jace. I saw him sitting on a bench at the edge of the beach with his back to me. As I was getting closer, two girls walked up and started flirting with him. They sat on both sides of him. One put her arm around him while the other played with his hair and laughed. _Him, changed? Not one bit._

One of my old friends who I recognize but can't remember their name calls my name. I turn just as I see Jace turn out of the corner of my eye. I just walk to my car. I don't say hi to the unnamed person or turn to see if Jace continued with his flirtations or followed me. I come to discover he followed me since he was at my passenger window once I closed my door. I rolled down the window for him.

"Look Jace. I know what we had before was amazing and true love. I felt it before and I feel it now. After Simon purposed, I had a feeling that told me _no_. I knew it was because of you when I saw you. I know how you feel because I have that feeling. I wish I could come running back to you, but I can't. I trust Simon. I trust him with my life and I love him." I was pouring myself out, which probably isn't the best thing to do but I couldn't help it. "I know he won't leave me and I know he won't break my heart again. I'm leaving tomorrow to go plan my wedding with Isabelle and Maia. I'm sorry, but I can't take the risk."

After saying all that the only thing Jace said as I started pulling out was, "I'm sorry. I love you more than the world."

On the drive home, I had to keep myself from crying. I had no idea what the right choice was and if I thought about this too much, I would regret my decision. That I know.

The next day Isabelle and Maia drove with me back to Simon. They were currently living off their parents and had no jobs, so taking this vacation wasn't hard. They both could tell I wasn't ready to talk about what happened with Jace. All they knew was that I stayed completely true to Simon and I plan on continuing with the wedding.

My family and friends and everyone I cared about, except Jace, were there a week before the wedding. It was hell of a lot of fun. We went out at night, partied, had hangovers in the morning, and repeated… well most of the nights. I went to the Spa with my mom, Simon's mom, Maia, and Izz the day before the best day of my life. The rehearsal dinner went smooth. It was after the rehearsal dinner where things turned for the worse.

Jace showed up in front of my hotel room. (Yes, I was getting married by my house, but where's the fun in getting ready at home?) Simon wasn't with me because the superstition that it's bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding.

"Wh—What are you doing here?" I asked. Isabelle and Maia were just finishing downstairs and would be up any second. "I can't let you do this. I promise I will never hurt you for as long as I live." He said.

"I plan on making sure of that by being with Simon and not you. Now you don't have a chance to do that." I moved around him to go into my room. His reflexes gave him more than enough time to slip his foot in the door to catch it before it closes. He walked in behind me.

"Clary. You're not hearing me clearly. I want you. I don't want anyone else. I don't care if I have to go five years without so much as looking at a girl. As long as you're in my future, I'll wait. Just please don't marry him. You know he's not the one you're supposed to be with. Tell me you love him more than me and I'll leave you alone. Promise."

"I can't."

"Then please. All I'm asking is that you don't marry him. Or just postpone it. Let me show you how much I _do_ love you. If you still don't want me, then Okay. I'll leave you alone."

"I love you, Jace. I always have. I just don't know if risking Simon is worth testing out your commitment." I've got to face the truth that I do love Jace as much as I did. The only difference is that I now have knowledge I didn't have back then.

He was about to respond when Isabelle and Maia walked in. "Dammit," they said simultaneously.

AN- I am currently working on the new chapter... but I want everyone's opinion! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!


	4. Chapter 3

First Love ch.3

**AN- Last chapter **** But it's finished! **** Review at the end and tell me what you think. Ps, these still aren't my characters.**

Isabelle was the first to react, "Damn you Jace! It's the night before her frickin wedding! What the hell do you think you're doing here? She's marrying Simon. That's it. Get out!"

"Izz, Stop. You can't decide this for Clary. If she hated him and _wanted_ him gone, then yeah, kick him out. But she still loves him. I think this is the worst time in the world, but it's bound to happen sometime. Come on Izz. Let's go back to the bar. Girls drink free!" Maia took Isabelle's arm and pulled her toward the door. "Hey. Before I go, Clary, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," I said turning to Jace, "hold on."

Isabelle went to talk but Maia gave her a look. "God, Maia. I'm fine. Chill. Anyway Clary, I'm all for the prince coming in on his white horse to sweep you off your feet, but this is Jace we're talking about. Did you forget about high school? I mean you have Simon now. Any girl would kill for him. I mean he's gorgeous and sweet and nice and funny and smart and caring and—"

"She gets it. I think she knows the good things about him. I mean she's gunna marry him tomorrow. Or at least she was planning on it. Wow, you're gone for five minutes and your best friend is contemplating whether or not to marry her fiancé or not for her ex-boyfriend from high school. Damn."

Maybe I _don't _know how great Simon is. I mean what sets him apart from every other guy? Sure, he's your ideal husband but I don't think this is love I'm feeling. Isabelle puts him on a pedestal and adores the crap out of him. What _do_ I feel for him? I would do anything for him. I love him. But I don't think I love him like I should. I love him like a brother. Isabelle seems perfect for him. They look at each other like they're meant to be together. Kind of like Jace and I did. I've got to leave.

I ran past Izz and Maia and took the stairs. I figured they'd convince me to stay and be a grown up about this if I waited for the elevator. I don't want to be an adult. I want to be a kid again. I took my mom's car to the first place that I could think of, the pier on the beach.

BACK AT THE HOTEL. Jace's POV.

I watched Isabelle and Maia walk back in. Isabelle looked pissed and concerned. Maia looked just plain concerned. "What happened? Where's Clary?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here the day before her wedding? Do you even know what I went through to get her to get over you? Do you know how many shirts that got ruined? Her life is perfect now. She has an amazing guy who won't break her like you did and you come along and screw everything—"

"Izz! Shut up! Jace, Clary ran off. I don't know where she went but Jocelyn said she took her car and said she was going to pick up some last minute things. I know she lied. Everyone does. Simon doesn't know anything. Let's keep it that way. This is between Clary, Jace, and Simon… _Isabelle_."

"Whatever."

Jace decided to speak out, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I shouldn't have come here. She deserves Simon. He'll be better to her than I ever was. You're right Isabelle. If she comes back, tell her that Simon's better for her and that I'm sorry. Make her choose Simon if she has any doubts."

Of course Isabelle had to add her comment, "You don't have to tell me twice. I'd convince her of that any and every day."

"I'm gunna go. Maia, for what it's worth, I do love her. I wouldn't ever hurt her like I did in high school. It's high school. I was stupid."

BACK TO CLARY.

I never had a place that I was attached to. I just remember my birthday one year, when the water was clear and everything was calm and it was just pretty. It was late so no one was there but some left hooks lying around which didn't go well with the shoes Isabelle had me wear.

When I got to the end of the pier, I started thinking about everything that happened on this beach. It has a lot of memories. Nothing that was life-changing or a huge step, but small things. Why was I here? Almost every memory I have here has to do with Jace. Just as I turned around, I saw Jace. He was on the beach and didn't see me. Just as soon as I thought I could just leave and he wouldn't know I was there, he walked toward the entrance of the pier. _Can this month get any more fairytaleish?_

"Hey," he said when he saw me walking toward him.

"Sorry I left. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do."

"I wouldn't think to find you here, you don't like fish, or the ocean really."

"Well… yeah your right. I donno. It was the first place that came to my mind."

"So. What are you going to do? If you want my advice, pick Simon. He hasn't hurt you like I have. And he sure as hell wouldn't do something like going to an ex-girlfriend's hotel room the day before her wedding to see if she'd give him another chance. I'm sorry. For everything I ever did to you, I didn't mean to ever hurt you."

"I'm going to do what I think is best for everyone. That means not going back with my ex-boyfriend from high school. I'm sorry. I just can't. This may sound insane, but can I ask you for one favor?"

"Sure." Jace couldn't pull himself to look at me.

"Come to my wedding. This sounds ridiculous, but please come. If not the wedding, then come to the reception. It's at 4:30 in the hotel. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking. Please just think about it." I didn't wait for his answer. I just left with a feeling in my stomach that I had in high school.

When I got back to the hotel, I took Simon and Isabelle into a room to talk to them about my decision. Maia had crashed about a half hour before. I hoped they would react as I had pictured. Simon would understand and be happy with everything and Isabelle would be more than happy. Lucky for me, it did go as planned.

WEDDING RECEPTION.

I sat in the hotel reception area with everyone eating waiting for Jace to come. I turned to see Simon and Isabelle dancing with all the other guests. I needed air.

Walking outside didn't help much. Jace didn't come that night and it hurt. I understood though. I know if I were him and I thought the girl that was the one for me was marrying some guy, I wouldn't go to her reception. I needed to talk to him one last time if that was all I could get. One call to Alec wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Alec, I need to ask you for a favor. Can you convince Jace to come to the hotel? If you can't convince him, then can you tie him up and force him down here?"

An hour later, Alec's car pulled up in front of the hotel, "You owe me big time." I didn't fail to notice the small, forming bruise on his left cheek and scratch on his neck.

"I can see that. Where is he?"

"Tied up, like you said… in the trunk."

"What the hell? Was he really that hard to convince?"

"I didn't feel like convincing him, and I've wanted to tie him up. Perfect opportunity."

Well, that's Alec and Jace's relationship for you. Best friends and brothers all in one. Alec opened the trunk and Jace was pissed. "What the fuck! Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He was going off as Alec started to cut the ties off. "You might want to censor your mouth. We have children present," he said before Jace climbed out of the trunk.

"What?"

"Jace...?" I said.

"Clary what are you doing? Did you seriously have Alec tie me up to bring me down here?"

"Well that wasn't my first choice, and when I suggested it I wasn't being serious."

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with Simon?" I could tell he was hurt.

"You mean the Simon who is now dancing with someone who loves him the right way? Someone who isn't me? The Simon I was engaged to and didn't marry? That Simon?"

"Wait. I'm confused."

"What could you possibly be confused about? I didn't marry Simon and I'm here. Waiting for you."

"I thought you didn't want to go back with your ex-boyfriend from high school?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you—"

"Hi. I'm Clary."

"Jace. Clary what are you doing?" He wasn't getting this.

"I'm not going back with my ex. I'm meeting a new guy… so where will this new guy take me on our first date?"

**AN- Yay! I finished a story! I'm very proud of myself =D please review and tell me what you think! Ps. If you don't get the ending, he says yes obviously.**** OH! and read Mountain or Molehill by PonandZi. Anni and I are in the process of writing it. Based on The Morganville Vampires.**

**Kewi11**


End file.
